Dragon Ball Universe
by Zwriter
Summary: A spin off of the Dragon Ball Z Saga, picking up the day Buu was destroyed, and filling in the rest of the timeline of DBZ, and beyond. This story will not under any circumstance follow the DBGT timeline, though may include a few details.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, or have any affiliation with Dragon Ball

Note from author: Dear readers, I have recently received some Dragon Ball Z movies, and it has rekindled my love for the show, and I decided to start writing again for fun. My Friends, I have seen DBGT, and I cannot tell you that I am a fan, so if you do like Dragon Ball GT, and you are a purist and dislike Alternate Universe type stories, then this one is not for you, as I will follow the DBZ, but not the DBGT timelines. Thanks a bunch, and I hope you enjoy

Dragon Ball Universe

Chapter 1: Exhaustion

The feeling of relief overwhelmed Goku and Vegeta as they recognized the palace at the lookout. Even though moments before, Dende had restored their health, they still felt exhausted. Looking around the corner, they could see a group of people, standing there, with the same look of relief, but still with a bit of concern. As their footsteps were heard by the group, gasps were followed by cheers, being mulled by tears. "Father," Trunks said as he looked up at his father, his eyes full of tears. Approaching from behind, Bulma, still unsure of getting too close after the act at the Stadium, stood close behind, giving a smile. Meanwhile, Goku surrounded himself with his family and friends. The battle had been the fiercest he had ever faced, and would most likely be the fiercest he would ever face. On top of the world that day, there was not a dry eye, or a shadow of regret. There was no one person, but a family, the strongest there would ever be.

This ever growing family of great friends had new members this day, but that was how it always was. Every time there was a struggle, it grew. One small child, living deep in the woods, attached himself onto everyone who he met, growing stronger, not by his own ability, but on the strength of his Family of Friends.

As everyone bid each other farewell to return home, Vegeta, who was standing in the shadows of a tall pillar, was approached by Bulma. "Are you going to come," she said to him with little emotion, as there "relationship" had mostly been made up of. Walking over to her, she stepped back a step as he approached closer, and closer, but stopped, when she realized that he noticed.

He looked down and away, and spoke softly, "Tell Trunks I'll be along shortly, I have some…" he paused and looked over to Goku, who was standing alone, "unfinished business." Bulma nodded and walked away. Vegeta walked halfway, and was met by Goku.

"Well Vegeta," Goku said to him with a big smirk on his face.

"Well what Kakarotte?" he answered looking slightly up to him, with his arms crossed.

"How does it feel to be one of the good guys? It must feel nice to finally celebrate after a battle for once."

"Humph," Vegeta sighed sarcastically. "I still don't understand why that Dragon brought me back. After what I have done, I don't deserve anything."

"That's not true Vegeta, without you, there wouldn't be anything left…" Vegeta cut him off.

"Ha! Like there is anything left for me."

"What do you mean?"

"All I could think about, the only thing that kept me in one piece when Buu was beating the life out of me was…"

"Was what? C'mon Vegeta, you can tell me, you have to after what we have been through.

"Bulma…And…" Vegeta's eyes began to water, "She won't even come close to me. She can't forget what I've done, and why should she."

"Vegeta," Goku said as he walked closer to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I know it must be hard, but you know why you feel like this." Vegeta looked up to him with his usual intense stare. "You feel like this because you love her," Vegeta didn't say anything, but he looked away. "Oh C'mon Vegeta, why is that such a bad thing, I mean, you keep saying that you are the second strongest Saiyan, like that is a bad thing, but you are probably the second strongest person in the Universe! If you really love her, the only thing weakening you is not being honest with your emotions." Vegeta froze, like a blinding flash of light just struck him.

"Tha…that is it between us Kakarotte," Vegeta still looked shocked, "I have bottled everything up my whole life, and it acts like a weight. I didn't grow stronger after I settled down with a family because I didn't…I wasn't treating them the way I should." Vegeta fell to his knees, as if all the energy had been shot straight out of his body. He began crying.

Goku knelt next to him and patted him on his back, "I know." Vegeta eyes got intense again, as he shot a look at him.

"You…you knew?"

"Of Course," He answered with his trademark goofy smile and a piece sign with his fingers.

"How long have you known?!" Vegeta said as he got to his feet and started to approach Goku in a threatening manner.

"Since we were on Namek," he began, "when I got off the space ship, I was amazed to see that you had not become stronger than you were, and then when Frieza killed you, I realized it. Your emotions were weighing you down." Vegeta stopped in his tracks and gripped his fists tightly.

"And how can you be so sure of this?" he said cooling it off just a little.

"Well Vegeta, think about it. When we fought the Androids, 19 and 20, you were just as strong as I was, you caught up, was it a coincident that you and Bulma were together, and you had a kid." Vegeta looked inside himself, and realized it to be true looking back up at Goku, he was angrier than ever.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" he shouted at Goku, getting Piccolo's attention.

"Because you weren't ready to hear it. I thought of telling you when you blew up against Cell after he killed Trunks, but you were so angry with Gohan becoming a Super Saiyan 2, and I was dead, so I didn't think it was time. But since the Dragon granted your life back, I knew that I could tell you now, your on our side, and if you surpass me, then all it will cost me is one good butt whooping, instead of you killing me, it is better this way. Besides, you are close to me now, I mean, once you reach a Super Saiyan 3, but for some reason I think that won't be very long from now." Goku began walking towards the edge of the lookout. Looking back to Vegeta, he smiled again, "Don't worry pal, you'll know what to do, all you have to do is listen to your heart, and it will become very clear." Bringing two fingers to his forehead, he gave Vegeta a little Solute before leaping off of the lookout, and blasting towards the Earth.

"So Vegeta," Piccolo said as he approached him, "He finally told you."

"What do you mean Namek," he said looking up to him with his arms closed.

"I used to be just like you, my whole life dedicated to besting Goku, and it held me back. Then one day, I looked down at Gohan when I was training him, and I realized that the boy was like a son to me, and I cared for him. In one day, my power nearly doubled, I just wished that I realized it much sooner, or your buddy Nappa wouldn't have been much of a match for me. If Goku wasn't a Super Saiyan, I would probably be at his level."

"Tell me one thing," Vegeta said, looking back at him with an angry look, "is it just you and Kakarotte who know, or is it public knowledge."

Piccolo smirked, "Just us."

Vegeta smirked at him, closed his eyes and spoke, "Then you better hope the Dragon was right about me," with that, he opened his eyes with his patented Vegeta cocky smile, causing Piccolo to give a nervous chuckle, before he turned and blasted away.

The entryway of the Satan Mansion was like a massive cavern, and the doors lined, what seemed to be an endless hallway that kept the extra rooms he often kept for journalists, photographers, and at times, lady fans. "Well Buu," he said looking over to his fat pink new friend, "pick what ever room you wish, what's mine is yours now my Friend."

"You let Buu pick room?" the childish high pitched voice said to Hercule.

"Yup."

"You Buu's best friend," the blob said as he bolted towards the stairs to look around.

Videl meanwhile quietly walked passed Mr. Satan, and towards her room down the hall. "Hey Videl," Hercule said to his daughter, as she ignored him. She walked into her room, without closing the door, a first for her. "Hey! You answer me when I talk to you young lady," he said walking down the hall with his fake authority. Following her, he looked into the room where she was, and saw all the drawers of her dresser wide open, almost all empty. Scanning the room, he saw her throwing her stuff into a bag at her bed, packing it all in tightly. "Hey, where do you think your going?!" he said getting angry.

"I'm leaving dad, I'm going to go to Gohan's."

"WHAT! I forbid you to go to a boy's house, even if he is that boy. I don't approve!"

"I don't care if you approve," she said with an evil stare to her father. Mr. Satan nearly fell to his knees, and Videl could see that she really hurt her father with that comment. "Look dad, I am glad that you survived, and I love you, but…" Videl began to cry, "The last 7 years of my life has been base on a lie, and I have hated it. I can't really look at you right now, let alone live in the same house."

"But Videl…"

"No buts dad. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I just can't stay here right now, I hate this place." Videl brushed passed her father, and trekked down the hall towards the front door, closely followed by her father.

"Videl! Don't go, we can talk about this, we can…" Buu shouted from up the stairs.

"Buu find room! It the one with the big bed. Buu like jumping on bed."

"Buu, no that's my room," Mr. Satan said looking up the stairs to Buu.

"But you say Buu can stay in any room?"

"Fine, you can have that one," he said looking up to the pink mass, "besides, I have like 50 rooms, I'm sure I can sleep in one of them…wait, Videl," But by the time he looked back to the door, it was wide open, and he could see Videl flying a distance away, becoming smaller and smaller to the sight.

"Wow Chi-Chi, this place looks just the same as it did 7 years ago," Goku said as he walked through the front door.

"Well, in case you forgot a few days ago, we have no money, so it's not like I can change the place up very much!"

"Not much money?" Goku said scratching his skull, "Well, whenever I needed money, I used to go to Bulma, she's got plenty of it, here, I'll go get some money, I'll be right back…"

"You will go no place!" Chi-Chi yelled at Goku as he had placed his fingers on his head, preparing for the instant transmission. "We are not beggars Goku, and we will not beg for money, especially from our friends!"

"But Chi-Chi, we're not begging for money, we're just asking for it," he said to her innocently.

"Goku, honey, I know you have been gone for a while," she said quietly to him, "BUT IT IS THE SAME THING!!"

"No it's not," Goku said to her, "Begging is when you are asking for money that isn't yours."

"What do you mean?" she said with an eye brow raised high to him.

"Well, I made a lot of money defeating people who were wanted criminals, and prize money from the Tournament from all those times I fought, I had no place to keep the money, so Bulma kept it for me…I thought you knew."

Chi-Chi resembled Majin Buu now as steam was shooting out from her ears, "do you mean," she said breathing heavily, "that we have been struggling all these years…and Bulma has all of our money!"

"Well…yes,"

"And how much does she have?"

"I don't know…like…a few million zenny, I lost count after I won the year we got married."

"A FEW MILLION ZENNY!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!"

Goku backed up to the wall with his hands up, blocking his face from flying objects, like the frying pan Chi-Chi was wielding, "I'm sorry, here, I'll go get some." Quickly, Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared just in time as the frying pan smacked into the wall.

Appearing in front of Capsule Corp, Goku headed for the front door that leads to the kitchen. Trunks was sitting and stuffing his face with his Grand Mother's cooking, and Bulma was sitting in the corner, looking out the window into the sky. "Hey guys," Goku said to the bunch of them.

"Hey…Goku," Bulma said to him as she got up from her chair to great him.

"Hey Bulma, I wish I could stay long, but Chi-Chi is mad at me, I forgot to mention to her about my money here."

"What, you still have money here, she has been so worried, I have offered a bunch of times to help out, but she always says no. I didn't know you still have money here."

"Yup, in my Vault, do you think I could get some of it?"

"Of Course, it's your money. Here, take a seat, I'll go get you some of it." Bulma walked towards the stairs that lead to the basement and headed for the Vault. Walking in, she saw a safety deposit box, and typed in the password. Opening it, she revealed the piles of cash that lay in it. "Goku, I swear, you are so naïve. He has no concept of money," She said to herself as she grabbed a bag and began shoving handfuls into it. Judging the weight of the bag by shaking it a little, she added a few stacks of bills, and then tied the end up. Shutting the Vault, she headed back up the stairs, and into the kitchen, to reveal Goku stuffing his face with an endless stack of food being brought over by Bulma's mother.

Bulma laughed and placed the bag by the front door, smiled at Goku, and walked back to her window. "Bulma," Goku said, with his mouth half full of noodles, "why the long face?"

Bulma sighed, and then spoke to Goku, without breaking her stare, "It's Vegeta, I don't know where he is, and it is starting to get late," her eyes began to tear.

"Trunks," Goku said to the confused almost 8 year old, "can I talk to your mother alone for a second please."

"Sure, what do I care," he answered getting up from the table, walking a few steps away, before leaping back to the table to grab a rice cake, and then bolting away. Goku got up and walked across the room, and placed his hands on Bulma's shoulders. "You know Bulma; I spoke to Vegeta before he left the lookout." Bulma broke her stare and looked to Goku.

"Do you know where he is?" she said, her eyes still tearing.

"He may be a while, but don't worry, things with him are different now."

"That is what I though a few days ago, and then he blew up a stadium full of people."

"Bulma!" Goku said to her sternly, "you can't believe that the real Vegeta would have done that, because he didn't, and you know it."

"I know…Piccolo told me about Babidi, but I guess I forgot that Vegeta had any evil left in his heart, and then I realize that he had that much evil left in him, it…" she began to cry more now, "it is to hard for me."

"No Bulma, it is as hard as you make it. Look, The Dragon revived Vegeta, and the Dragon only revived the good people. Vegeta may have had that evil left in his heart, but he conquered it, he is above it now, he's different."

"And how do you know?" she said to him through her sobs.

"Because I watched him change. Bulma, I promise it will be Okay."

"You know…Goku when you say that, I believe you."

"He is hurting as much as you, he told me."

"He told you?"

"In so many words, yes."

"Wow," she looked back out the window, "then maybe he has."

"He has some thinking to do, but I am sure he'll return soon." And with that, Goku grabbed his bag of cash and put his fingers to his head. Bidding Bulma farewell, Goku disappeared from sight.

Looking away from the window, she walked over to the table across the room, and grabbed a picture frame, with a family picture of the three of them. Her tear drops pelted the glass over the picture of Vegeta's face. Wiping them away, she cried even more, looking at his face as she gripped the picture tightly and walked back to the window to wait for him.

Chi-Chi began to chase Goku down with a large pot and ladle when he returned, but she ended her assault when he dropped the cash and revealed how much he returned with. Looking wide eyed at all the money, she nearly floated in the air and jumped into Goku's arms and kiss him wildly. Gohan and Goten walked out of the house timidly, thinking their mother would still be on her rampage.

"Hey Mom," Gohan shouted out to her, "The pot of rice is boiling over." she said to her, ready to take cover.

"Oh dear," she said in a different mood, "I had better take care of the pot, I will see you later Goku," she said, winking to her long separated husband.

"Well, of course you will, we live in the same house," he said, not getting the innuendo.

Going back into his room, Gohan began to make piles of cloths that would, and wouldn't fit, now that he had this new pumped up body. After getting tired of reorganizing his closet, Gohan flew out his window, and onto the roof of the house, where he sat to reflect on the events that had just occurred. But all he could think about was Videl. Throughout the course of the past few days, he had realized that the two had forged a special bond. He could feel her sensing him all along. For the first time since his dad had died, he didn't feel alone, and he knew that he had fallen in love with her.

"Boy I wish I could see her now, I didn't get to see her much when I returned and I miss her." Just as he said that, a speck in the distance caught his eye, and sure enough, it was her, flying straight for his house. Standing up on the roof, he looked out to her, and could see her looking back to him. "Something's wrong," he said as he leapt off the roof and began to jog towards her.

Descending quickly, Videl touched down very close to Gohan, and nearly fell into his arms. "Gohan," she said digging her head deep into his chest.

"Videl, what's wrong," he said to her.

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

Without thinking, Gohan blurted out "Sure," Before Videl nearly passed out in his arms. "Boy, she must be exhausted. I had better get her in." Picking her up, he grabbed her bag, which lied a few feet away, and headed towards the front door. Entering he noticed Goku, already at the table, even though dinner was still about an hour away, and his mom was standing at the counter, cutting up vegetables for Goku's favorite, Stew with everything in it.

"Gohan, what's Videl doing here? And is she OK?" Goku said to him.

"I'll explain in a minute, I am going to lie her down." Gohan entered into his room, pulled back the covers of his bed, launching his piles of cloths on the floor, and put Videl in, covering her up. As he pulled the covers over her, he brushed his hand across her face, and hair, and smiled. He didn't mean to smile; put the pit feeling in his chest forced him to do it. Tucking her in, he picked up his piles, and put them in front of his dresser, before quietly closing the door and heading back for the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen, both of his parents were sitting at the table, with a chair pulled out for him. "Come have a seat son, we need to talk," Goku said with a big smile on his face.

"Now Gohan," Chi-Chi started in a very loving tone, "First of all, what is going on?"

"I really don't know mom. She just showed up and asked if she could stay, and then she passed out."

"And what did you say?" him mother asked.

"Well, I said sure, but if she can't I'll take her home right now."

Goku smiled, "That's Ok, she can stay."

"Goku," Chi-Chi interjected.

"What's the problem Chi-Chi?"

"Gohan's too young to live with his girlfriend," she said calmly.

"But Chi-chi, their the same age that we were when we got married, why can't she stay?"

"I'm not staying that she can't stay, but we need to find out why she's here first, and then make our decision. AND Gohan…we need to lay out some ground rules, which brings me to my next question…" Gohan looked nervous, "Has anything happened between the two of you. She seemed pretty attached to you when I was around her the past few day if you know what I mean," Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow to Gohan and Hummed at him.

"What do you mean…NO!" he said when he realized it. "We…we haven't even gone on a date yet, I just taught her how to fly, and occasionally fight crime with her. Honest," he said with a face as red as a tomato.

"Well, I am going to find out what happened," Goku said as he stood up, "now, where is Majin Buu…There he is," he disappeared.

Mr. Satan was pacing up and down his long hallway, not knowing what to do. Videl has always been a good girl, he never had to discipline her before, and now he had no Idea what to do. As he turned as he had been pacing, he felt his face smash as he thought like he ran into a wall. Falling to the ground, holding his nose, he looked up at the wall, which wasn't a wall at all, but Goku.

"Sorry about that," Goku said, helping Mr. Satan up.

"Oh, no problem, I knew you were there, I was just trying to deceive you, and it looked like it worked."

"Yeah sure," Goku said with a smirk, "Hey, Videl showed up at our house, and I…"

"Is she Ok?"

"Yeah, she is sleeping, she was really tired, she must have flown pretty fast. Why is she over there?"

"I don't know…something about the last 7 years being a lie, some rubbish like that."

"Last 7 years? What does that mean?" Goku said scratching his head.

"I don't know, I haven't lied about anything in the past 7 years, I don't know what she is talking about."

"What about the Cell games?" Mr. Satan hit the floor hard with this question.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that Goku, and besides, how would she know? Did you tell her?"

"No, I haven't, but she might have figured it out, Gohan could have confirmed it."

"Gohan, how would he know about that, he was 11?"

"Well, Gohan was the one who beat Cell," Again Mr. Satan hit the floor.

"WHAT! I thought some blond kid beat Cell?"

"Yeah, Gohan transformed and beat Cell."

"Wow, small world," Mr. Satan said rubbing his chin.

"I know, I said that the second I found out whose daughter Videl was at the Tournament. Isn't it funny?"

"Yeah, it's a hoot," Hercule said sarcastically, "Well, she must be pretty mad at me right now. And to be honest, I don't want to see her right now either; I don't think I could look her in the eyes."

"Ok, just coming to check, well I got to go, I'll see you later," and with a flash, Goku was gone, back to his home. After reappearing, he sat down and rubbed the sweat from his head. "Boy, I've used that instant transmission a lot today."

"What was that Goku," Chi-Chi said working on the Stew.

"Oh, nothing, hey, where's Gohan?"

"He is checking on Videl, He'll be back in a second."

"Hey dad, what did Mr. Satan say?"

"Well, it seems Videl found out about Cell and is mad at her father, so she took off and came here."

"Well serves him right after taking all that credit away from my poor boy," Chi-Chi said, "I guess she can stay."

"Uh…Mom, where is she going to sleep?"

"With you silly." Gohan's eyes opened wide and jaw nearly hit the ground. Goku followed the same as the two were astounded by this move. "Why are you two shocked, Goten will be in the room too, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh," the two Super Saiyans said together. Patting Gohan on the back, Goku smiled to him. "So your going to share a cot with a girl, I guess I got back just in time for my son to become a man?" Goku said laughing so hard he fell back in his chair.

"DAD!!! Would you stop it, she could hear you," Gohan said slapping his father in the arm so hard, that he unintentionally knocked Goku out the front door and into a tree. "Oops!" Gohan said, running out the door, speaking quickly, Gohan began to apologize to his father, "Dad I'm so sorry, I'm not use to this strength yet, I apologize, are you ok, are you going to be ok."

Back in the Kitchen, Chi-Chi smiled as she was chopping up some carrots, "Ah, things are back to normal."

Landing in the lawn of Capsule Corp, Vegeta looked to his home, really for the first time, and realized how large the house really was. Giving himself a smirk, he headed into the kitchen quietly, as to not disturb anyone. It wasn't too late, but there were no lights on in the majority of the house, so he guessed that they might be sleeping. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out a large sandwich for him to eat. Putting it on the table, he grabbed the carton of milk, and began to close the door, when the light from inside, dimly lit the room enough to show someone sitting in the shadows across the room. Closing the door, he put the milk down, and walked over to see who it was, revealing Bulma.

Her head was leaning against the windowsill, as she slept there. Looking at her, he paused for a moment, before picking her up. Her skin was so smooth, and she was so beautiful, that he couldn't help but stare, but as he was staring, he noticed that she was holding something. Pulling the picture frame out from her sleeping grasps, Vegeta looked at the picture of his family and noticed a slight red wax on the frame around his head.

"She kissed my picture," he said, looking at the lip marks. Looking back at her, he walked her back up the stairs, and into her bed room, Lying her down in her bed, he covered her up, before leaving the room. Still holding the picture, Vegeta sat down in front of his sandwich and began to eat. Staring back at the picture, Vegeta looked up to where she was sitting, and noticed that she was waiting for him so come home. When done, He replaced the carton of milk, washed his hands, and headed back up the stairs. Walking into Trunks room, he noticed his son, asleep in the middle of the floor, not even making it to the bed. Getting into his room, he put on some sweat pants and shirt, and for some reason, headed back into the hallway. Opening the door right next to his, he walked back to Bulma's side, and sat on the bed. Brushing away some of Bulma's hair from Bulma's ear, Vegeta bent over her, and using everything he had left, he mutter the 3 words he never in his life had ever been able to speak, and with her asleep, this would be much easier.

"Bulma…I…I love you." He whispered into her asleep hear, and then slowly he dozed off himself.

Once Vegeta was asleep, Bulma opened one of her eyes and smiled back at Vegeta, "I love you too," grasping his hand tightly, she worked the blanket over him, and smiled as she began to doze off herself, "Goku, you were right."

Goten was sitting as close as anyone could get to his father, as he was devouring the feast Chi-Chi made for her men. Trying to copy him, he began to devour his food as well, until he choked on a piece of Beef. Goku slapped him on the back, and the beef dislodged, and Goten caught his breath.

"Now Goten," Chi-Chi started in on him, "how many times do I have to tell you to chew your food before you eat it?"

"Sorry mom," he said as the room echoed in laughter.

"Hello," Videl said as she walked into the room after her sleep.

"Hey Videl," Goku shouted playfully, "Here, take a seat, there is one next to Gohan, like you didn't notice." Gohan and Videl blushed a bit, as she took her chair. Chi-chi brought her a bowl of stew, to which Videl thanked her for it, and began to eat.

"Wow this food is really good, you are a great cook Chi-chi," Videl said with tired smile to her.

"Now Videl, no need on trying to butter me up, I've already decided on whether or not you can stay."

"Oh, I wasn't," Goku cut her off.

"No need to worry, you can stay, I talked to your father, and he said take all the time you need, and he'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

Goten looked up at her and replied, "yeah, and you better not snore, because Gohan's bad enough, and I get the cot below the window, I don't care where you sleep, other than that."

"Oh, I didn't know we were going to be sharing a room. Chi-Chi, I would be just fine sleeping on the couch."

"Oh nonsense, you can have a bed, besides, Goku needs the couch at night anyways, he is the loudest snorer of them all, and sometimes, I just can't take it." The Room filled with laughter as they finished Dinner.

Goten went to bed early because he was passing out, and Goku also was very tired, not being used to being alive, he got tired real fast and passed out on the bed, much to the dismay of Chi-chi, who had already slipped into something, 'more comfortable.' Videl and Gohan sat on the Couch and didn't say much. The TV was on, but there was no volume, and they weren't really watching it anyways. Sitting next to each other on the couch, the two teenagers were clueless.

"Gohan," Videl said to him quietly, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure Videl, you can tell me anything."

"Well…it's just that…I've never really had a boyfriend…ever."

"Oh, that's ok, I've never had a girlfriend either, so it's an even playing field."

"You look a lot different Gohan, after all your training, you look like a man."

"Yeah, I can't fit into a lot of my old cloths, because I got much bigger." Videl agreed as she put her hand on Gohan's arm and felt just how tremendously large his muscles were. The two stared into each other's eyes and began to feel weird inside. "Dad said that he was going to teach me how to control my power so I can slim down and fit back into my old cloths."

"Well, there's no need to rush," Videl said to him. Gohan looked a little confused, but like his fighting, he let his instincts take over, and he began to draw closer to her for a kiss, as she began to do the same, they could feel each others warmth, and smell the others breath.

"Hey guys, still awake," Goku said entering the room, causing Gohan to go flying off of the couch. "I'm sorry, Chi-chi's kicking me out of the bed room, but I don't think I was snoring, I think she must be mad at me for some reason. Anyways, sorry, but I have to commandeer your couch please."

"Right," Videl said, walking over to Gohan, who was lying flat on his back. Helping him up, Gohan showed her the way to the bedroom, even though she knew, and showed her the bathroom, so she could change into her pajamas. Videl grabbed herself her cozy and warm flannel set, and headed for the bathroom. Gohan walked into the bedroom, and moved Goten closer to the wall, so either he or Videl wouldn't get hit by the door if it got opened. After changing his pants, Gohan took off his shirt and tried to find one that would fit comfortably around his chest and arms. Walking into the room, Videl stopped in her tracks as Gohan stood there, without a shirt.

"Wow," she said, almost paralyzed.

Gohan jumped and threw the first available shirt on he could find, and walked over to the cots. Goten was sleeping next to the window, and next to him was Gohan's bed. Several feet away, there was another cot for Videl. "Well, I guess that one's yours, Gohan said to Videl.

"I guess so," Videl answered him.

Lying in the two beds, neither of them could sleep. Videl had just taken a nap, and Gohan's heart was racing too fast for him to even begin to think about getting to sleep. Lying on his back, Gohan was thinking about his fight with Super Buu, and had regret for not trying to finish him off. "Videl," he said looking over to her, noticing that she was looking back over him.

"Yes Gohan?"

"When Super Buu killed you, did it hurt?"

"Well, it felt weird, but I don't really know, I can't remember very well, it was a blur," it was quiet for a few minutes after that.

"So I guess you spent a lot of time with my mother," Gohan said, keeping his stare at her.

"Yeah, she is a really sweet lady. She…She reminds me of my mother, before she died." Gohan remained silent. The two got comfortable, both facing each other. "I missed you Gohan."

"I missed you too Videl," he said back to her. He reached his arm out, and she reached out hers, meeting in the middle. They both closed their eyes, and soon went to sleep, succumbing to the exhaustion of the events that just took place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, or am I affiliated with Dragon Ball

Dragon Ball Universe

Chapter 2: The Master

Goku's eyes remained closed, but his nose could smell the sweet scent of syrup and the wonderful smell of bacon as he began to make his way off of the couch, and towards the smells. His eyes still shut; he crawled into the kitchen and laid his head on the table, going back to sleep. "Good morning Goku," Chi-Chi said to her husband, trying to go back to sleep on the hard cold wooden table.

After a loud yawn, Goku looked back up to his wife, "I'm so tired," he said before succumbing to another yawn. "Its tuff coming back to life after 7 years."

"Well all you need is some good protein, I'm sure your friends in other world only fed you sweets," she said with a disapproving tone.

"No, we ate just about everything," he said pulling himself off the table, and grabbing a glass of juice she put out for him. Goten walked into from the front door, holding a large fish over his back, "Wow Goten, look at that thing, did you catch that all on your own?"

"Yeah," he said as he threw walked back out and threw the fish on the chopping board outside.

"Hey, Goten, have you seen your brother this morning?"

"No, I woke up early because Videl's phone rang, and then she and Gohan flew off."

"It must be all that crime fighting again, I swear, ever since he met that girl, all he seems to care about is being a super hero." Goku laughed and then dug in as Chi-chi handed him a 2 foot stack of pancakes.

Meanwhile, flying off towards the city, Gohan and Videl were rushing into action. Videl was holding onto Gohan's ankle, because he was flying way too fast, "Do you really think sharpner is right about an evil monster Gohan?" Videl shouted from behind.

"Well, I don't feel anything, but we can't let our guard down." Videl nodded, as she tried to keep her grip on his ankle. "Videl, if things do get bad, I need you to fly back and tell my father."

"Oh no I'm not, I'll give them a call, but I'm not leaving your side again, and then go worry about you for several days," Gohan smiled at her, and blushed. The city was right ahead, and Gohan slowed as they got towards the center, enough for Videl to let go and fly on her own. "Sharpner said it was in the middle of the park, but I don't see anything."

"I don't either," Gohan added scanning the area.

"Gohan, you had better turn your hair blond, so no one will recognize you," she added.

"Right," he said as he pumped up and transformed.

"Wait, I see Sharpner, let's go." The two flew to the ground, and landed in front of Sharpner, who was also standing next to Erasa.

"Hey you guys, where is the trouble?" Gohan said urgently.

"The trouble Gohan," Sharpner began, "Is that you have been laying to us all along, and we want to find out just who you really are."

"But the monster," Videl chimed in.

"Oh, there is no monster, we only made that up so you would get here quick."

"WHAT!" Videl bellowed loudly, "you mean you woke us up this early in the morning because you were curious!"

"Wait a second," Erasa said as she just heard something that caught her attention, "You said that I woke you both up, and you both arrived here together. Videl, what's going on?" Videl turned red in the face, and began to laugh hysterically.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on between me and Gohan. Honest, I just meant that I woke him up when you woke me up, that's all. I called him."

"Oh yeah?" Sharpner said with a cocky tone, "Then what's Gohan's phone number?" Videl was speechless. "Well, I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that Gohan is the Great Saiya-Man and the gold fighter, or the fact that you're sleeping with him."

"WE ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Videl shouted as she smacked Sharpner hard in the face, causing him to go flying. "I…I'm just staying with Gohan for a while…my room is being painted at home."

"Videl," Erasa started, "We both know that your father has like a bazillion bedrooms. C'mon, you can tell me what is going on."

Videl took a deep breath and started, "My father and I are having a big fight right now, and I am staying with Gohan."

"But Videl, why didn't you want to stay with me?" Videl turned red in the face. Erasa got the look immediately and nearly floated in the air, "Oh, you two are in love, how romantic!"

"Anyways," Sharpner said, coming back on the scene, holding his cheek, "Gohan, how did you get so strong anyways, and why have you tried to hide it from us?"

Gohan let out a deep breath, and changed back from Super Saiyan feeling that there was no threat, shocking Sharpner and Erasa. "Well, I honestly came to school to learn, not to fight crime. So if it is Ok with you two, could you keep this between us?"

"What?! With this kind of information I could make lots of cash at the tabloids, why should I keep it secret."

Walking up to Sharpner, Videl grabbed his collar, causing him to tremble in fear, "Because if you don't," she said, "I will pay you back, personally," then she threw him to the ground.

"You make a good point," he said, checking out his ruined shirt.

"Well you can trust me," Erasa said to them.

"Thank you," Gohan added. "And Sharpner, in regards to your question about how I got so strong, I've been training my whole life, I've been through a lot." Sharpner nodded as he checked Gohan out.

"Hey, Gohan, you look different, you're…bigger," he said, noticing Gohan's muscles.

"Yeah, I kind of trained a little bit for the tournament, and after."

Erasa smiled at him and blushed, "I would say so," she said as she looked him up and down. Videl shot her a look and she backed off. "Oh, are you two going to be at school on Monday?" she added to the conversation. The two looked at each other and nodded. "Well, I guess we'll see you then," and with that, they bid each other goodbyes, and headed off.

As his eyes opened, Vegeta didn't recognize right away where he was. After scanning the room, he realized that he was in Bulma's room, and that he must have spent the night there. Sitting up in bed, he looked around, noticing the empty room. The door to the bathroom was open, and a little steam was coming out, but after examining the room, he found that she must have already taken her shower. Vegeta headed for the door, and walked out, and then found the stairs. He could faintly smell some food, but by this time, breakfast should be over. As he entered into the kitchen, the room was empty as well, but there was a pile of food left on the stove for him, with a note on the table.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_Trunks and I went out to get something, please get something to eat and will be back soon_

_Bulma_

Grabbing the food from the stove, he sat and began to eat. When he was done, he put the pots in the sink, and threw away the paper plates and cups he used. Shoving the trash into the almost full bag, Vegeta headed for the door, when he stopped, and looked back at the can of garbage. Walking back into the kitchen, he grabbed the garbage bag, and walked outside with it to the front gate, where he put it into a larger can, to await pickup. Smirking, he walked back into the house and down the hall to the Gravity room Bulma had built for him. Turning it on, he began to crank up the gravity little by little. 100- Nothing, 200- nothing, 300- still nothing. He raised his eyebrows a little and cranked it up to 450, the gravity he trained on to become a super Saiyan, and he could feel the gravity, but it really had little effect on him. Cranking the machine up to Super Saiyan levels, in the 7 and 8 hundreds, Vegeta now started to feel a strong pull, but, he could still move. Looking down at his hands, he moved them about, and started to throw a few punches at lightning speed. He jumped around a little, and even though he could feel the intense gravity, he could work through it. "He was right," Vegeta said as he walked back over to the machine and shut it off, causing him to float in the air a little bit, as he did a lot when he shut the machine off. Walking out of the room, he saw a towel, but he didn't need it, as he kept walking down the hall. Sitting in the living room, He turned the TV on, and began to flick through the channels, "Nothing" he said about a half an hour later after going through every channel available. Looking down, he saw Trunks' video game system, and decided he would try that, Trunks seemed to like it better than training. Punching the system on, he grabbed the remote, and took a seat on the couch. As the game came on, he began to examine the controller, and the instructions on the screen. The game was a fighting game, so naturally, Vegeta was excited about the prospect, and "This should be easy." As the game started, he picked the 1st character to appear on the screen, and the match was set up.

_Fight_

The screen prompted, and Vegeta began to press buttons, causing his character to begin to throw punches and kicks. It took the computer about 10 seconds to make quick work of Vegeta, which angered him, "Oh this thing is crap, I am one of the strongest fighters in the Universe, and it cheated." But for some reason, Vegeta tried again, and again, getting slightly better every time, but still getting the puss beaten out of him in the game. "Damn you!" he shouted at the screen, as he was one hit away from winning. Noticing the game had a training mode, he entered into that, and began to practice for another half an hour, until he mastered the character's finishing move. Then going back into the game mode, he again fought, and this time, with the help of his new finishing move, he annihilated his enemy. "HA!" he shouted out, "That will teach you to mess with the prince of all Saiyans." Then the screen prompted a second match against a new opponent. "Back for more I see," but again, within about 10-15 seconds, he lost. "Damn you!" he shouted as the controller was crushed within his palms.

"Uh, Dad, what are you doing," Trunks said as he entered into the room before Vegeta could blast the TV into a million pieces.

"Nothing son, I…I was just testing your 'game,' and I don't approve, it's cheating, I don't want you to play it anymore, you got it?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to, the controller it crushed."

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said in a good mood as she entered into the room. Vegeta's face turned a little red when she entered. "Trunks, here is 20 bucks, go get another controller," she said handing her son a bill.

"Thanks mom," he said heading for the window and blasting away to the store.

"So, Vegeta, how are you this morning, you slept well," she said with a big smile on her face.

"We didn't…last night," he said trying to jar his memory.

"VEGETA!" he shouted at him, "Trust me, you wouldn't forget if we did," she said a little upset at the comment.

"Calm down, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to set you off." Bulma stopped, almost paralyzed by what she heard.

"You…you're sorry?" she said timidly.

"Yes, I didn't know I spoke so softly," he said a little perturbed at having to repeat himself.

"I think I need to sit down," she said heading for the couch. "Vegeta, you…you've changed. I thought I was dreaming last night when you came in, and whispered into my ear, but I didn't have any Idea it was real, not even when I woke up this morning and you were there."

"What do you mean about me whispering," he said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Getting up from the couch, she walked over to Vegeta, and put her arms on his, and looked at him straight into the eyes, "Don't worry Vegeta, your secret is safe with me." As she drew closer to him, Trunks bulleted through the window with the controller, out of breath.

"Hey mom, hey dad, look at that, I wasn't even gone for a minute I don't think, see how fast I got since I have been training."

"Yeah, great," Bulma said trying to be supportive as she pulled away from Vegeta. "Now run along and go get some of your homework done before the tutor shows up on Monday, and screams at me for being a bad mother.

"Oh man," he said upset as he stomped towards his room. Turning around, Bulma looked for Vegeta, but he wasn't there, only an open window, she sighed, and then smiled, as she began to pick up the pieces of Vegeta's Video Game accident.

"We're home," Gohan said as he walked through the front door, "I hope there's some food left for us."

"Hey Gohan, Your mother just finished cooking, take a seat."

Goten got up and walked over to where Videl took a seat, and sat down himself, "Hi Videl, did you fight any monsters this morning?"

"Sorry kid, false alarm," she said, a little disappointed.

Goku looked up from his breakfast, "Hey Videl, eager for a little fight?" she blushed, "Well, after breakfast you can fight me," everyone looked up to Goku, who had a mouthful of pancakes, "Just don't hit me in the belly," everyone laughed.

About 15 minutes later, Videl walked outside, dressed in her normal outfit, and began to warm up with Gohan. "So your dad is pretty tough," she said to him, as she was stretching her legs out. Noticing Gohan staring, she spoke to him by name, "Hey Gohan! Your dad is pretty tough."

"Uh, yeah, he's stronger than me," he said red in the face, as he received a smug smile from Videl.

"Well what chance do I have then?"

"Well, you're just sparring, so I think he'll take it easy on you."

"Does your dad have any weaknesses?"

"Well, that is a good question…I've never thought about it…let's see," he said stroking his chin, thinking about how his father fights, and his training with him as a kid. "Well, he likes to attack head on, so knocking him off of his feet, or moving around might help."

"Help, but not work," she said with a smile. Gohan nodded with a smile.

Goku walked out of the house, wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants, and tan shoes, which Gohan noticed immediately. "Hey dad, what happened to your colors?"

Goku looked back at his son with a great big smile, "Master Roshi told me to never put the orange on again."

"Why?" Gohan asked confused.

"He said I am a 'Master' now, and that I fight nothing like the turtle house anymore, so I shouldn't wear it."

"You, a master?"

"Yup, my new calling on Earth is no longer to be a Fighter, but a master, I plan on teaching for the rest of my life, it will do the Earth a lot better."

Thinking to himself, Gohan smiled with pride, _my father, a Master._ Then looking back to Goku, he had a question, "Hey dad, what am I supposed to wear, I mean, and that does make you my master, right?"

"I haven't thought about that yet, I've only been a Master for a day you know." Thinking about it long and hard, he came up to an answer, "You can wear the orange and dark blue, I think it looks good, besides, Master Roshi told me I couldn't wear it, not my pupils." Gohan nodded to the answer.

"Well Goku, are you going to spar with me?" Videl said in a prepared stance.

"Well you're anxious. Gohan, I like her," he said with a smirk to his son.

"Yeah me too," Gohan answered with a smirk to Videl.

"So, are you ready Goku?"

With his familiar cocky smile he gives before a fight, Goku stood straight up, arms apart, and fists clench, awaiting an attack, "Sure, bring it." Videl smiled widely.

"Alright!" Videl shouted as she launched herself towards Goku, raising her fist to Goku, she flew quickly right at him.

"Wait," he said right before she threw the punch.

"What is it," she said floating in mid air.

"Well, you have no chance against me," everyone nearly fell to the ground, "No, it wouldn't be fair. Hey, I got a great Idea, fight Gohan."

"Me! Why me?" Gohan said shocked at his father.

"If I'm right about you Gohan, and you Videl, that would be a lot more interesting."

Videl descended to the ground, and turned to Gohan. "Alright," she said with a great big smile, "The great Saiya-man versus Videl, boy, if the newspapers were only here," she immediately returned to her fighting pose. "Ready Gohan?"

"Wait…No…"

Videl bolted towards him, "To late!" With a great big smile, Goku watched Videl fly twice as fast, and pull her fist back twice as far, knowing that she would give it her all against Gohan. Meanwhile, Gohan was on the defensive, trying to not fall flat on his rear. Once in range, Videl threw the punch, which Gohan ducked, and avoided narrowly. She threw a kick at him, causing him leap back, and then going low, she tried a sweep kick to knock him off his feet, which he leapt to avoid. Planting both of her feet squarely, she used all of her energy to blast right into Gohan's gut with Both Fists, propelling him into the air.

Gohan nearly had the wind knocked out of him, and before he could regain his composure, Videl had already reached him, and used a round kick to the side of the head to send Gohan straight to the ground. Following closely behind, she accelerated herself to her top speed, and then jutted both of her feet towards Gohan to hit him like a missile. When Gohan hit the ground, he pounced away, again narrowly avoiding Videl's lethal attack. But she was quick to recover, and she followed him closely. Gohan planted his feet and faced the oncoming Videl, who was prepared to wallop him, and remembered how his father won against his mother in the tournament by jutting his hands forward to create a pulse, and knock her back. Pulling his hands back, Gohan forced them forward, creating a pulse straight for Videl. Knowing she couldn't pull up quick enough, she forced her hands towards the ground and used her energy to fling her into the air, shocking Gohan with this technique. "I…I didn't teach her how to use her energy like that," he said in amazement.

"I'm a fast learner!" she screamed as she plunged into Gohan's face, feet first. Leaping up off of the ground, she was gasping for breath, as Gohan was struggling to get up.

Meanwhile, Chi-chi was standing with Goku, cheering as loud as she could, "GO VIDEL!" she screamed towards the battlefield.

"Thanks mom," Gohan said sarcastically getting up from the small crater, wiping a little blood from his bottom lip, staring at it. "I'm bleeding," he said with a little shock. He could hardly believe it, how could she make him bleed? Then noticing an ever loudening scream, he looked up to see Videl.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent!" and she let out the strongest kick towards Gohan's face as she could, but when it connected something was wrong. It wasn't his face, but his hand. "Hey, let go of me!" she shouted out to her opponent, but Gohan wasn't budging.

"No I think I'm going to hold you right here," he said with a smirk to her angry face.

Struggling, she wildly kicked and punched her arms, trying to break free, "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Not until you calm down," he said with a great big smile.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then arching her back as much as she could, stretching her arms as high, and far back as she could, and bringing her hands together, she lurched forward as fast as she could, releasing a bright white energy ball, smashing right into Gohan's face, causing a bright, but small blast, yet enough for him to let go, and for her to get away.

Rubbing his face, his eyes were closed tightly. The light of the blast hurt more than anything, disorienting him. Videl, who was now on all fours, propelled herself towards Gohan, pouncing like a cat, and brought her hands up in one unified fist to pound down on him. But Gohan was angry, and this fight was now going to finish. Pumping his arms up, and his fists, he forced a small energy pulse that was enough to knock Videl straight back. Getting up, she was about to head for Gohan again, but stopped when she saw that something was different. Shrugging it off, she ran as fast as she could towards him, and once close enough, drew her leg back, and let out a mighty kick. But she hit nothing. Looking back up to Gohan, she saw that he hadn't of moved. Landing on the foot she kicked with, she rounded her body quickly, and tried another. With a better look at Gohan, she saw her leg seemingly travel straight threw him.

"I don't understand," she said, as Gohan stood there motionless, like a statue. Getting angry, Videl leapt back a step, and then, using all of her energy, she threw a full body punch at Gohan, which met nothing but air, and again, Gohan didn't seem to move. Videl, now very upset planted her feet on the ground, and began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks, hitting nothing but air. Looking at Gohan during this onslaught, she realized that her aim was right on, Gohan was just moving to fast for her to see. Trying to slam her fists into Gohan again, this time, the result was different, as Gohan disappeared. "Gohan!" she yelled out in anger, huffing and puffing out of breath, "Where are you!"

"I'm right hear," a familiar voice said from directly behind her. Her eyes grew wide, and she was shocked at his speed. Turning ever so slowly, she felt all of her strength leave her, as Gohan was standing mere inches behind her, any closer, and she would have felt his body heat. Once square with him, she began to throw punches, this time, connecting, but not doing any damage at all. Then Gohan grabbed her right wrist, and then her left. Videl tried to Struggle, but she was only hurting herself, his grip was tighter than steel. "Just give up Videl, you know it's over."

"Just one question Gohan?"

Looking at a new smug look on her face he answered, "Sure, what is it?"

"Did we set aside any rules for this fight?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then it's not over," she said with a great big smile, and then using her right leg, she drew it back and lunged it forward, right between Gohan's legs. He immediately let go, and Videl jumped back, massaging her wrists, while Gohan was massaging a much more, 'sensitive,' area.

Back over by the house, Goku had a startled look on his face, looking at Gohan become powerless and hit the ground hard by one kick. "Well, that…that's not fair," he said wide eyed in horror of Gohan's blow.

"They didn't set on rules!" Chi-chi said loudly, "Go Videl! Kick him while he's down! Girl Power! Go for the face!"

Goku looked horrified at his wife, and then back to Gohan, "Gees, poor Gohan."

Gohan looked up at Videl, and tried to get up. "I…I can't believe you kicked me there," he struggled to get out, as he got to a knee, "That was a big mistake."

"Yeah? Well now you're powerless, and here comes the pain," she said before rushing Gohan and throwing her foot into the air, towards his face.

"Yeah, here it comes," Gohan said throwing his hand into the air, blocking the attack. Regaining her ground, she kept throwing punches and kicks, but Gohan blocked them all with the one hand, as he regained his composure and got back to his feet. After taking a deep breath, and putting aside the pain of the kick as best he could, He brought his left hand up to join the fight Videl was having with his right. Then, opening his palms, he pulsed his energy towards her, pushing her back about a foot, but she was trying to hold on, and tried to hold her ground. He pulsed her again, forcing her back a little more, and again, until she was about 10 feet away. Videl, weakened by the pulses, pulled her arm back and was about to move forward, before her body froze. Gohan wasn't just pulsating her with energy, he was creating an energy shield around her, and now she was covered, and unable to move. "Here's a little trick Piccolo taught me a long time ago." Gohan created an energy link between the two of them, and sent a slight shock of electricity through it, causing Videl to bite her lip, and then he released her.

Videl fell straight onto her back, and with her eyes closed, she tried desperately to catch her breath, as she lay limp on the ground. Yelling from the house, Goku called out to the two of them, "And Gohan is the winner!" he said with a great big smile on his face.

"Shoot, Videl almost had him," Chi-chi said discouraged. "I'll go make Videl some tea."

"Yeah, and I think I'll get Gohan an ice pack, I think he's going to need it," Goku said, smirking about Videl's low blow.

Vegeta was sitting on the roof of the Capsule Corp building, staring out into the city that surrounded it. Scanning the surroundings, he looked at how many people were just living their lives, peacefully, and how because of him, they are all still alive. "I've killed so many," he thought to himself as he stared down at a mother and daughter leaving a nearby ice-cream shop. "Women and children too," he said mournfully to himself. "Why did that blasted dragon bring me back? To punish me by having to live with what I've done?"

"No!" Bulma's voice came calling from the rooftop hatch behind Vegeta, "He brought you back because you are a different person now."

"Bulma, I can't escape who I am, I realized that when I was with Babidi," Bulma looked even more upset.

"Vegeta, your better than that, even now," she said approaching him quickly.

"People don't change in a few days!"

"Well you did, so I guess they do!"

"How do you know, How can you be so sure that I've changed!"

"Because you told me you loved me!" she shouted back as loud as she could. The two stood silent and still, staring at each other. "Vegeta," she said beginning to tear, "We've been together almost 10 years, and you told me you loved me for the first time last night, that is how I know."

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he said, looking away almost ashamed.

"That doesn't matter, you said it." Vegeta sat back down, facing away from Bulma. She walked over to him, and sat by his side, putting her arm around him. "I love you too Vegeta," she said, trying to stare into his eyes. He peaked over at her, making the slightest bit of eye contact.

"I…I…" Bulma cut him off, putting her index finger over his mouth.

"I know you do."


End file.
